When One Becomes Two
by Knotfairy
Summary: Haou never thought he would see his beloved, and his brother alive again after so many centuries. And Jaden never thought he would have such an adventure when he went to Duel Academy! Join Jaden as he tries to make it through school, and Haou as he plots to make two halves whole once more.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh Gx, all rights belong to their rightful owners.**

When the universe took its first breath of life, it was divided into two parts-light and darkness. Soon after its creation, light vanished without a trace. Leaving darkness to fill its other halves void. Soon life began to sprout within this gentle darkness; filling the galaxy with all forms of life like stars against a night sky. But this wondrous peace could not last forever.

Centuries passed and the light appeared once again, intending to wipe out all life that the gentle darkness had created. That was when the darkness chose a certain individual, yet to be born, to hold the power of the Gentle Darkness to defeat the terrible Light of Destruction. However, something occurred that not even the Darkness could have predicted. When the chosen one was finally born, one had become two-splitting the power of the Gentle Darkness in half in the form of twins to everyone's amazement. The twins were born to a noble king and queen, rulers of one the eleven dimensions from were beings we like to call, 'dual monster spirits', originate from.

The first born was named Haou, while his brother was named Judai. And both were dearly loved by the king and queen of that strange world. As the twins grew towards adult hood, the king enlisted help from the princes' mutual friend-Yubel, to be transformed into a spirit to watch over them until they could control their powers when they were adults.

When Haou found out about this, he swore that he would only love Yubel and his brother. For the prince and Yubel were in love, (long before Yubel's transformation) and the only one who knew and supported the secret lovers was Judai. Several years passed and prince Haou slowly became cold and distant to everyone, except Yubel and Judai. One day, it was declared that Haou would succeed to the throne early for the elders believed that the twins were now ready to fully control the power of the Gentle Darkness.

When the day of the coronation came, everyone was excited. They believed that the twins would mark the end of the Light of Destruction, and would usher in a new age of peace and prosperity. However, their cries of joy would soon turn to cries of fear. For just as prince Haou was being crowned, Light's invading army attacked. The invading army caused untold amounts of destruction, and took many lives before the invading forces finally receded. The lives of Haou's parents, Judai, and Yubel were lost during the violent invasion; snatched by the lights merciless wrath.

Haou, and a few other survivors, were the only ones left from the once great kingdom. That day Haou vowed to destroy the Light of Destruction no matter the cost. But, his extreme anger, hatred, and sorrow tainted his powers twisting him into a being of ruthlessness and cruelty. And slowly, one by one, Haou started to take over the other dimensions; until there were very few left that were free from his iron grasp. Though, despite all of his power, Haou still felt a great emptiness. After all, he was only one half of a whole.


	2. Golden Pools Lock Eyes With Brown

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh Gx, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

All is quite, except for the heavy echoing footsteps that bounce through the darken hall. As the footsteps become more prevalent, the light sound of clinking metal can also be discerned within the tenebrous corridor. The horrendous, and monstrous faces carved in deep obsidian columns do nothing to deter the visitor, nor do the low, eldritch, calls of the drafts that wind through the columns like a sinister viper. Why should they? After all, the person who treads these hallowed halls is none other than their lord and master- the Supreme King.

The Supreme King, once known as prince Haou, had just ended a strategic meeting concerning the next step in his overall plan in taking over the twelve dimensions. Out of the three remaining dimensions free from his grasp, he had chosen the one where humans hail from; on a planet called Earth. Earth's inhabitants were well known for their ability to call upon spirits from the other eleven dimensions to battle. Though, no one is sure as to how they able to accomplish that feat. But this will not halt Haou's ambition, to hold sway over the other dimensions and destroy the light. As Haou continued his pondering, he suddenly halted at a door; realizing that he had arrived at his destination- his personal cabinet - a private study.

Like the rest of the castle, the cabinet held an ominous air. It was dark, with only one window located on the far back wall that allowed light (when it was actually bright enough) to illuminate the room. A large, black desk; trimmed with gold, sat facing away from the window with a chair of similar grandeur accompanying it. The desk was covered with books, maps, inkwells, quills, and a multitude of melted, and half melted, candles. On the left wall was an onyx lined grand fire place, with a low fire already burning within it's confound. On the opposite wall were tall, black, book shelves filled to the brim with books and maps of and from different worlds the king has, and will conquer.

Upon stepping inside, Haou immediately pulled the door shut; and went to draw the deep red curtains of the soul window closed. He did this to decrease the chance of spies catching wind of his plans; he had learned that the hard way over the centuries. After securing the window, the dark king removed his helmet and placed it on his desk.

The helmet was one of the many symbols of the Supreme king. Black in coloration, it was highlighted with gold accents; two spikes jutted out from the top with a dark purple jewel embedded in the center. This decoration made it easy to function as a crown as well, since Haou spent most of his time on the battlefield than in his fortress.

Sitting down at his desk, Haou closed his eyes and made his right hand into a tight fist. He began to whisper indiscernible words and slowly, but surely, dark energy began to gather around his fist until his hand was completely enveloped in black fire. Upon opening his eyes, he opened his left hand and released three smoky tendrils loose. They floated around for a bit before forming a large circle. When he king gazed into the circle, he saw earth and its people.

Though, he was the Supreme King- Haou still only had half of the power of the Gentle Darkness. Thus, he had to improvise. And he did that by studying and leaning different spells and incantations. This allowed him to go beyond his limited power, and eventually conquer different dimensions. Since then, his skill and knowledge of magic have only grown. However, there was a drawback. Five years into his reign as Supreme King, at nineteen years of age, his body suddenly halted all growth and development. This was the result of using different spells to expand the power of the Gentle Darkness within him. Small price to pay for power.

The spell Haou was currently using allowed him to survey people and places through shadows; a convenient spell to use when you want to spy, especially if you are conquering different dimensions. As Haou glanced at the many people and faces of earth, he suddenly felt a pull from the darkness. Before he had time to properly react, the image changed to that of a young child.

The child was young, six or seven, with soft brown eyes and duel colored bangs. The bottom being dark brown, while the top being a light, almost orange, brown color. Haou furrowed his brows. Why was he being show this child? Haou closed his eyes, and the image changed. He did not have time to dwell upon such things; there was an invasion he needed to prepare for. However, as the evening went on his spell kept redirecting him to the same child. It was as if the darkness was trying to tell him something. This infuriated the king to no end, until he decided to stop for the evening and try again tomorrow.

As the king prepared for bed, he happened to glance upon his own reflection in a mirror. Haou has changed much over the long years. Not only had he become stuck in the permanent physical age of nineteen; his once soft, brown, eyes were now a sickly gold color, his duel colored brown hair had darkened, due to wearing his helmet constantly, and his skin had become slightly paled from being in constant darkness. Just as he was about to lie down for the night, Haou suddenly paused, and looked back towards the mirror. Golden eyes peered into golden eyes as he continued to stare at his reflection until…Something clicked.

Quickly summing his spying circle once more, he was shown the boy he observed earlier. The boy appeared to be in own bed room, sound asleep. Golden globes scanned the boy from the shadows. They had the same bang shape, the same eye shape, even their faces were identical. But, how could this be? He did not sire any children with earthlings (his love will forever remain with Yubel), nor did any of his relatives' survive the attack. So, why does this child look exactly like him? Haou continued to ponder this until, suddenly, the boy sat up.

Rubbing his dear, sleepy, little eyes the boy began to slowly looking around the room; as if he was looking for something. The boy stopped, and peered into the shadows behind his bedroom door. The same shadows from where Haou was observing from. The king was taken aback by this, though; it was only shown by the slight narrowing of his eyes. Could this human child sense him? Even so, no one should be able to pick up on his presence. He was cloaked in darkness. The only way for someone to be able to sense his presence was if- Haou's eyes widened for a second time.

 _This can't be!_ He thought bitterly as he held up his hand, letting his powers flare out a bit. At test to see if the darkness was right.

Almost immediately the young boy was surrounded in a dark aura, and his eyes turn a warm golden color. But, as quickly as it came, it went. The boy didn't seem to notice this unexpected advent; however, Haou did. Letting his hand fell by his side, Haou could not help but stare wide eyed at the boy.

"Judai…" He mumbled to himself as golden pools continued to lock eyes with brown.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, Knotfairy here! Just wanted to thank all of you who have read this. This is my first fic, so I still getting use to this website.**

 **I start university tomorrow, so I may not be able to update frequently.**

 **Also, it's 4 am over here and I haven't had time to properly review my spelling yet. I'll get to that in the morning.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	3. I Won't Let Anything Take You Away

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx, all right belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Haou would not call himself, 'obsessive', more like observant. But really, who could blame the king? It has been three days since he found the strange child, and for three days he had done barley anything else except watch this little wondrous life. From what he could tell, the child's name was Jaden Yuki. His, "parents", (if he could call them that) were both busy with their jobs, thus were rarely home. He was seven years old, and he loved to play the game, Duel Monsters. This ironically, was the main method as to how these humans were summoning the spirits to their wold. The boy also had the ability to see and talk to said spirits; which only solidified the idea that this was in fact Judai reborn. For you see, only those with the power of the Gentle Darkness could perform such feats.

Haou let out a small, annoyed, sigh as he continued to watch Jaden though his dark spy portal. This child's existence has changed everything. What started out as a simple invasion plan; has now become a tactical retrieval. The only problem was; was that there was no one he trusted to carry out this crucial mission. The king had enemies everywhere, even within the ranks of his army. One misstep and he could end up with a full scale rebellion; or even worse, dead. But he had to find a way to retrieve his younger brother before, or during, the invasion without being noticed by those under his rein. He could attempt the ancient method, and travel to that world when all three suns' in the sky converge. The only drawback was that there was no telling if he would be sent to that dimension in particular, or another random one out of the twelve. To add, even if he was sent to the right dimension; there would be no telling as to how he would return.

The sound of a door opening in Jaden's room quickly drew him from his musing as he once again peered into the swirling vortex. It was Jaden's father, much to Haou's displeasure, home; and bearing a gift? Typical. The man barely interacted with the child, perhaps he sought to fill the void by substituting parental interaction with another meaningless trinket. The king scowled at this, when he finally arrives on that worthless planet; he will **personally** see to it that Jaden would never have to deal with that negligent man again. **That was a promise**. However, soon his cross expression faded; as soon as he saw the gift in question.

It was a card, but not normal by any means. The alluring pink skin, those powerful black wings, the divine heterochromic eyes (one orange and one blue, and one red located on their forehead), those magnificent white and dark-blue curls, the lushes blue lips, those hips (one "feminine" and one "masculine"), and the breast (same as the first)…Yes, this card was not normal. Normal wouldn't even be fit to describe such a divine creature.

" _Yubel_..." The king chocked out with a fist gripping his chest tightly. It was at this point and time where Haou lost complete track of the conversation Jaden and his father were having. How could he not? When faced with such perfection!

Yubel had perished, he saw it. But why were they here, in this dimension of all places? Was this just a coincidence? Fates cruel way of mocking him by showing what he desires, but cannot have? Or, was this insanity? Finally creeping in after centuries, like a cat in the night.

 _"_ _Hehe, looks like we meet again; Judai."_

That familiar, light, silvery voice instantly broke him from his stupor. Oh, how he had longed to hear that voice in person…

The father was long gone by now, leaving Jaden; and now Yubel, to their own devices. Haou watched as Jaden introduced Yubel to his duel monster spirits; the ones' he liked to call "friends". But the longer he watched the two, the harder it became to control himself. Haou's usual cool scowl was replaced with a look of, only one could describe as, _longing anguish_. His shoulders shook in uncontrollable spasms as salty, stinging, tears welled in his eyes and spilt across his pale cheeks.

He wanted them.

He wanted to go to them, and pull them into a tight embrace; and never let go. He wanted to whisk them away right at this very moment, to hold his beloved in his arms; and cradle the younger against his chest.

Before he could stop himself, Haou reached out a trembling hand- like a lost child- towards the small portal with every intention to make contact. Unfortunately, that delusional hope was **squashed** , **spat on** , and **kicked away** like a feeble dog, as his hand fazed though the smoky portal. The king went silent for what only seemed to be a second before **white** , **hot** , **fury** enveloped every inch of his being. Letting out a wrathful howl, the Supreme King slammed his fist against his desk; sending small shock waves through the room, knocking over books and maps, and other such things. Maddened glowing, sickly-golden, eyes stared with extreme vexation at the now translucent portal.

Removing his fist from the small hole, created from the impact with the desk, the king stood. There was much work to be done, much planning to do.

He will retrieve what is **his** , and nothing will. Stop. **Him**.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on earth-Jaden was getting ready for bed with his new friend Yubel.

The spirit watched with puzzled curiosity, as the little boy ran around his room plugging in lamps and placing them on seemingly random spots on the floor.

 _"_ _Judai- I mean Jaden-"_ Yubel corrected themselves- _"what are you doing?"_ They asked, as the spirit watched the seven year old run into the kitchen and collect two large flashlights.

"Getting flashlights," the child responded simply.

Yubel let out a small chuckle of amusement; this was going to take some getting used to. Never in the spirits wildest imagination did they imagine that they would be reunited with one of their charges, and dearest friends. He gave them hope that one day; soon hopefully, they would be reunited with their dear Haou. But, until then, Yubel will continue their duty as guardian of those who hold the power of Gentle Darkness.

 _"_ _Okay then, why are you getting flashlights."_ They prompted with another amused chuckle.

Jaden was in the middle of setting up one of the flashlights behind the door to his bed room when he was asked the other question. Pausing, the young boy looked down; and began to fidget with one of this buttons.

"Because…Someone is watching me at night…" He explained in a low, fearful, whisper.

This made Yubel's expression instantly drop into one of concern.

 _"_ _What do you mean, Jaden?"_ Yubel asked gently, dropping onto one knee to make it easier for the obvious- frightened little boy.

"Somebody's been watching me at night, t-though the shadows I think…" He explained. "I told Osamu, but he said it was only a nightmare. You believe me, right?" He asked; looking up at the spirit with those big, brown, desperate eyes of his.

 _"_ _Of course I do."_ Yubel shushed gently, wrapping their transparent arms around the young boy; as if to bring him into a hug. _"Are they watching now?"_ They asked, steeled eyes scanning the small bedroom.

Jaden shook his small head; "No, I don't think so…" Yubel let out a small sigh, but still kept their guard up. _"Alright then, why don't you head to sleep now? I'll watch over you while you sleep so we can have lots of fun tomorrow!"_ The spirit pulled back to observe the boys response.

Slowly, Jaden nodded before asking; "Can we keep the lights on?"

 _"_ _Sure."_ Yubel smiled. She didn't blame Jaden for wanting to keep the lights on; it was only natural for someone in his situation.

"Yubel." Jaden called out as he climbed into bed.

 _"_ _Yes?"_

"What if something tries to take me away?"

Yubel floated to the side of his bed and sat down, _"Jaden,"_ they began, _"I promise that I won't let_ _ **anything, or anyone**_ _take you away, understand?"_ Their words were firm, and to the point. So that Jaden would understand that they meant what they said.

"Pinky swear?" Jaden asked as he held up his right pinky, a serious look marked his.

Yubel closed their eyes, and let out a small chuckle at the childish gesture.

 _"_ _Pinky swear."_

* * *

 **Wow, I never expected to get this out tonight! And it's not even 4 am! Whoot!**

 **Anyway, feel free to leave any questions or comments. :D**

 **Have a great night!**


	4. Golden Eyes Watched with A Choleric Gaze

**I do not own yu-gi-oh gx, all rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _"Come out; come out where ever you are..."_ Yubel's airy voice echoed throughout the quiet halls of the home as they drifted about; glancing in every crack and crevice they could.

The child in question however, was crouched down in the bath tub-located in one of the two bathrooms in the home- with the curtain drawn. Tiny hands clasped over his mouth in an attempt to silence his ungovernable sparks of laughter. Jaden was playing another game of hide and seek with Yubel (they have already played five times by now), and was determined to win this time!

As the duel spirit floated past one of the bathrooms, they heard the faintest sound of snickering coming from it. Yubel rolled their eyes, _Good grief Jaden._ They thought, as the spirit shook their head.

 _"Hmm-"_ they stated allowed, knowing full well that the other could hear them- _"now where could Jaden have gone? I've looked all over this, big, house! And he's nowhere to be seen!"_ Then Yubel turned towards the door; _"Wait!"_ They shouted with mock enthusiasm. _"I haven't checked in this here bathroom before me!"_ Instantly, from the other side of the door, the snickering ceased. Yubel smirked at this.

Floating through the door, the duel spirit glanced around for opportunistic hiding spots Jaden would have likely used.

The bathroom itself was an ugly seashell pink with soft blue tiled floors. The sink, toilet, and tub also shared the color; as well as the towels and shower curtain. It had been like that since the Yuki's moved in, and they hadn't bothered to change it since they were rarely home; except for Jaden of course. So, in result, the ugly decor of the bathroom stayed. Though, it would be obvious to anyone that it needed a face lift. And speaking of face...

Two, small, warm brown eyes watched with great interest from a small gap located on the side of the curtain. Yubel smirked to themselves, but pretended not to notice. Instead, they went about opening cabinets with their telekinetic powers and saying; _"Jaden, are you in here? Nope! Not in there!"_ Which elicited a small, quiet, giggles from the shower curtain. A smirk formed on Yubel's lips, he wasn't even trying anymore; was he?

With one wave of their hand, the shower curtain drew back; making Jaden squeak in surprise.

"You found me!" He cheered, raising his hands over his tiny head.

 _"Yes I did. But you didn't make it easy kid."_ Yubel chuckled gently as they stooped down to Jaden's eye level.

"Really?"

 _"Really."_ They affirmed. _"But next time, try not to giggle so loud."_

"But, I didn't giggle!" Jaden insisted, knowing full well that he just did a few minutes ago.

 _"Oh really?"_ Yubel drew themselves to their full height and glanced up towards the ceiling, placing a clawed finger on their lip.

 _"But then I wonder..."_

"Wonder what?" The boy asked earnestly.

Yubel looked down, and gave a mischievous smirk. _"I wonder...What made those sounds then!"_ Without warning, Yubel bent down and started to tickle Jaden mercilessly.

Jaden, in kind, squealed with laughter as he tried to push the spirits claws away (which weren't hurting him, since Yubel was conscious as to what they were doing).

"S-S-Stop!" He laughed as he flailed about. By this time, he was on his back. Face up towards Yubel who continued to tickle him.

Deciding that was enough, Yubel withdrew their hands; and smiled down at the now panting boy.

"L-Let's go play with everyone else." He stated, sounding a bit tired, as he sat up and climbed out of the blue tub.

Jaden was so glad that Yubel became his best friend! They were so much fun! Sure, he had friends at school and Osamu; but, unlike them, Yubel was always with him. And they got to play together all day long! He was also super grateful to the duel spirit because since promising to watch over him while he slept, Jaden hasn't felt anyone watching him at night for a really long time! This meant; he could sleep with the lights off like a big boy now!

Scampering down the hallway, Jaden turned into his small play room. Instantly, he rushed towards his toy chest; located against the back wall- underneath the only window. After digging around for a while, the boy pulled out a red rubber ball. Then, he walked towards his small play-table, located on the left, where he picked up a large pouch that kept his deck. Unfastening the clasp, Jaden spread out his cards. Almost instantly, he started to hear the voices from his deck. This made him smile as he held up his ball and shouted, "Come on guys! Let's play!"

Standing by the door, Yubel watched silently as their charge played with the other duel monsters from his deck. It wasn't always like this; it was only recently that Jaden was able to physically make contact with the other spirits. Before, it was just Yubel. But now...Still. The guardian could not but help feel that something was off. Was it because his powers were awakening too quickly? Was that the cause if true? Also, they were still concerned over what Jaden had told them. That someone was watching him from the shadows at night. So far, they haven't picked up on anything. This made them anxious. It could have been Jadens imagination? No. Yubel shook their head. Jaden wasn't the type to make things up such as that. There was a chance that their presence scared the person off, since (according to Jaden), he hasn't felt them recently. Yubel sighed, whatever the case; they were going to protect Jaden this time. Nothing- and they meant nothing- was going to hurt him again.

* * *

The next day, Jaden was bursting with excitement. The reason? It was a Wednesday, which meant that Osamu was going to duel with him after school! He couldn't wait to show his older friend Yubel, and (of course) use their card in a dual. He was so excited, in fact, that he almost forgot to put on his shoes!

"This is going to be the best duel ever!" He exclaimed, bouncing on his bed.

Yubel shook their head at the boy's excitement; _"I can tell. But don't you need to go to school first?"_ They motioned towards the clock. It was already 7:40 am, and school started in twenty minutes.

"Ah! I'm going to be late!" Jaden shouted as he jumped off his bed, and bolted towards the door.

Jaden was lucky that his school was in walking distance; it was one of the advantages his parents were looking at before they bought the house. However, Jaden was still young. So, it still took some time for him to get to school. But he didn't mind. He liked walking to school; it was one of the few instances where he could go out of the house without a sitter. It became particularly fun when he started taking Yubel with him. Jaden enjoyed pointing things out and explaining them to the duel spirit. Apparently, they've been trapped in their card for so long; they've lost track as to how things have changed.

When school was finally over, Jaden rushed out the door-eager to get home. He wanted to prepare before Osamu came over. To this day, Jaden has never won a duel against Osamu. Well, that was going to change. He was sure of it!

Osamu was tall, fair, and was the sort of fellow who could practically get along with almost anyone; especially children. He had dark eyes and dark gray hair that was parted a bit on the right. His usual dress consisted of a white collared shirt, and a turquoise sweater. Osamu had met Jaden when he was first hired as the boy's sitter, and the two connected instantly; which quickly made Osamu Jaden's favorite sitter, and close friend. In fact, it was Osamu who first introduced Jaden to the game of duel monsters.

"Well you're home early." A familiar voice greeted; as Jaden walked in through the kitchen door.

"OSAMU!" The boy shouted, though sounded breathless (he had run home after all).

Osamu had been sitting at the kitchen table, reading the news paper, drinking a small cup of coffee. Putting down his news paper, he smiled up at the boy; "You seem tired." He observed. "Did you run here?"

Jaden nodded.

"Well, if that's the case-" he chuckled a bit- "why don't you rest first? I know you're excited for this duel, but it can wait-" Osamu was immediately cut off by Jaden shaking his little shaggy head.

"No?" This brought on another chuckle. "Okay; okay, fine. Go get your deck; I'll be waiting in the living room." Jaden nodded eagerly at this and raced towards his play room. This earned yet another chuckle, as Osamu moved towards the living room where he pulled up a chair to the table in front of the TV, and waited patiently for Jaden to return. He did not have to wait long as the boy in question came scampering down the hallway, and slid into the room.

"So, what's this super-awesome-card you wanted to show me?" Osamu asked as he put his elbows on the table and leaned against them.

The boy instantly pulled out Yubel's card; "This is Yubel!" He declared. "They're totally awesome! I can't wait to summon them."

"Ahhh, they look super cool." Osamu commented. "Alright then," he smirked; "get your game on Jaden!" And the duel began.

What was supposed to be the, 'best duel ever', turned into a living nightmare for young Jaden. It all started when Osamu prevented him from summoning Yubel. Upon realizing he couldn't bring his favorite card into play, Jaden began to cry. Osamu tried to comfort him by saying that he didn't need their card to win, and that it was just a game. This (undoubtedly) angered Yubel. To the point that they decided that Osamu needed to suffer for what he had done.

Before Osamu could lay down another card, he suddenly fainted and hit the floor with a loud; "Thump!" This made Jaden jump in surprise.

"Osamu…? Osamu!" He shouted desperately as he tried to rouse the older male. "Osamu! Please wake up! Osamu! Osamu!" This continued until a concerned neighbor came over to see what was going on, which in turn led to an ambulance being called.

But from the shadows, a pair of golden eyes watched with a choleric gaze.

* * *

 **Aaaand, chapter four is up! Though, I think I rushed a little near the ending.**

 **In this chapter, we have baby Jaden fluff. :3**

 **Also...**

 **Julianna Tala- Thank you so much! And I look forward to continuing this work. :D**

 **Lumaking- Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. But remember, there are other amazing fics on here. Actually, it was those fics which inspired me to write this one. ^^;**

 **If I Could Begin to Be - Oh...You have no idea...*evil smirk***

 **Thunderfang447-Thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy my work!**

 **And as always, do not hesitate to leave a comment-or suggestion. Until next time everyone!**


	5. Terrified At the Things to Come

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx, all rights go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

This has gotten out of hand. Perhaps, he should have stepped in before it escalated to this point. But how was Haou to know that it would go this far? Or, better yet, how was he going to step in?

It all started after Yubel struck down that fool named Osamu. Jaden, of course, was upset (the poor child did not understand that a peasant like Osamu wasn't worthy in being in his presence). However, soon after that, Yubel started to strike down anyone who made the boy upset (again, Haou had no problem with this). It wasn't until Yubel's actions started to affect Jaden in a negative way did Haou reconsider his previous thoughts. The other children started to avoid him, friends stopped coming over, rumors started to drift around that he was; 'curse'- even adults started to give him weary looks. They feared him, called him names. Jaden was the gentlest creature on that forsaken world, how dare those **wretched** , **loathsome** , **mortals** shun him! Haou would have gladly let Yubel continue to torture those spineless fools. However, the anguish it was causing Jaden was far too great. Haou was worried that Yubel might push his little brother too far, that the boy might do something rash to make it stop. But, what Haou was most surprised about, was the fact that Yubel didn't notice the pain their actions were causing his little brother. Perhaps they were so caught up in their duty, (Yubel was always thorough in their old life) that the spirit was not aware of the damage they were causing Jaden? In any case, Haou had to find away to contact them before it was too late.

Though he was very powerful, the Supreme King couldn't just go to other dimensions. Each dimension had something called a, Dimensional Border. This invisible border prevented the other twelve dimensions from converging into one; however, not all walls are invincible. Every so often, the border's strength drops; allowing someone, or something, to cross over. This was how the king was able to invade other dimensions.

Haou continued to watch from his spy portal for a bit longer; before suddenly standing up, and moving to the center of his study with the spinning circle of mist in toe.

The king had decided to wear what one considered to be his, "normal clothes". Which consisted of a long black over coat, that looked a bit like a school uniform, a pair of black breeches, and a black tunic; all adorned with golden trimming. His famous red cape still hung from his shoulders with its regal claps attached.

There was only one spell he knew that could break through the barrier at this time, the only problem was that since he's casting it before the dimensional border's strength dropped (which was coming up in a week), he had no idea how long he would be able to stay in Jaden's world before he's kicked out. Another thing to consider; was that since this spell required large amounts of his power he might be drained temporarily and miss the border drop date.

The king seemed to consider this, looking back through the portal again; watching Jaden's sleeping form. Tear's stained his precious cheeks as he tossed and turned in a fitful slumber. No. He needed to do this now.

Taking a step back, Haou closed his golden eyes and held out his hand towards the vortex. A sinister wind suddenly blew through the room, even though the window and door were tightly shut. The warm, bright, fire that was lit in the fire place was suddenly blown out by some unseen force. It was at that moment that the shadows in the room came to life. Swirling, their long tendrils; they gathered at their king's feet. The room became darker; the air instantly became baleful as every source of light was snuffed out like a candle. The only light that was present was the gloomy glow of the vortex. Suddenly, Haou opened his eyes; revealing a menacing, bright glow.

 **"** **O' shadows of the deepest darkness, I command you to heed my call! Destroy this barrier that dare stand in my way, so say the word of the king!"**

His chant shook the entire room as books toppled down, and papers flew about. The portal responded to its master's command and grew larger and larger until, it was large enough for someone to step through it. It was now or never. Haou didn't know how long his spell would hold; but regardless, he needed to go now.

* * *

It had been hours since Jaden had gone to sleep, but despite that, Yubel remained restless as they watched their charge toss and turn.

 _"_ _It's okay Jaden,"_ they whispered softly as they knelt beside the riving boys bed; _"I'm here."_ They laid a translucent hand against the boy's wet cheek in an attempt to comfort them. But to no avail.

 _Damn those mortals! How dare they do this to him?!_ Yubel had no idea what sparked this, but everywhere they go now it seems like everyone wants to torment the poor boy. This has caused stress for both parties, especially for Yubel.

Suddenly, the air rippled with unimaginable power which made Yubel shoot up. They rushed to the end of Jaden's bed and glanced around nervously; the spirit couldn't tell where this enormous surge of energy was coming from, but whatever it was, they hoped it was ready for a fight.

They didn't have to wait long, as a large, spinning, vortex appeared before the duel spirit. Monochrome eye's watched with intense precision as the misty streams continued to swirl together in dark patterns; they were waiting for any indication of movement from the strange portal. If they saw it, Yubel would attack immediately. Soon, their patience was rewarded as the portal distorted for a few seconds. Immediately, Yuble launched a fire ball at the portal; hoping to destroy whatever was trying to come through. To Yubel's ire, it had no effect. However, that was soon forgotten when they saw who exactly was stepping through.

 _"_ _H-Haou?"_ They managed, shock clearly marking their face.

"Yubel…" Haou echoed with a soft, gentle, whisper.

The two continued to stare at one another for what seemed like hours before Yubel spoke once more, _"I-Is that really you, Haou?"_ They asked as tears began to form, and roll down their cheeks.

Haou simply nodded with tears of his own beginning to well.

Yubel could not take it any longer and ran to their beloved; wrapping their arms around the other's smaller form and holding them against their chest tightly. Haou responded in kind and returned the tight, loving, embrace with one of his own.

It was like a dream for Yubel. He was here, in the flesh, after all those painful years alone…Now they could make up for it. But the happy moment was ruined as Haou suddenly gasped out in pain and gripped his chest tightly.

 _"_ _Haou!"_ Yubel shouted with concern as they watched in horror as Haou faded in and out like a flickering candle; ready to die at any moment's notice.

"Yubel… I don't have much time…" Haou began as he grimaced; becoming solid once more. It appears that the spell was not lasting as long as he hoped it would. "It's about Judei. You need to stop; you are being over protective of him."

 _"_ _W-what?"_

"I've watched you, I know you take your job seriously…You always have. But-" He was interrupted by the sound of his brother's cries.

Looking over, the two lovers found young Jaden whimpering as he tossed and turned in his sheets. Instantly, broke from the other's grasp and made his way to the boys' side.

But before he could get there, Haou let out another pained gasp as he fell to his knees. He was running out of time, the man could feel his presence in this dimension slowly slipping away like the morning fog.

 _"_ _Haou!"_ Yubel shouted as they rushed once more to their beloved's side. _"Haou, what's going on?! Are you hurt? How did you get here? And, what do you mean, 'over protective'?"_ They demanded with a bit of ice on the last one. Haou let out a light chuckle as he staggered to his feet and made his way over to the bed with Yubel in toe. Yubel was a strong, noble, independent being. And they hated being told how to do their job-always have; but now was not the time to dwell on that.

Delicately, Haou pulled the raving boy into his shaky arms; holding him what some would call protective, if not possessive, manner; whispering something in tender tones. Leaving the duel spirit to watch in awe as Jaden instantly settled in the other's arms.

"Yubel, if this was any other world; I would commend you for your actions. Unfortunately, you are not in just any other world. This world is only full of intolerant, reactionary, small-minded **bigots**." He spat as his grip tightened around the sleeping boy. Yubel was taken aback a bit by Haou's tone, never in their life had they heard their lover use such a tone; nor spoken in such a manner. However, they had little time to focus on this as Haou began to speak once more.

"Your actions in punishing those lowly fools are affecting Judei negatively. The more retribution that you give out, the more Judei is isolated by his peers. They are beginning to believe that it is Judei that is causing their punishment, and not you. He also does not understand that you are trying to protect him and doing your duty. If this continues…I'm afraid that he might do something rash."

 _"_ _Rash?"_ Yubel echoed quietly so not to disturbed the sleeping babe. _"What do you mean?"_

"I mean he might try to send you away." He clarified giving a deep, regretful, sigh.

' _"_ _W-What?!"_

"He wouldn't do it on purpose," Haou soothed gently; "but, as I said, Judei is but a child now. He is not fully aware of yours, or his, importance. From now on, I ask you to only protect him from physical threats. I will not have him coddled all his life."

Yubel let out a short huff and let a bit of a glare sit on their face, a clear sign to anyone who knew the spirit well that they were not happy about this at all. However, the face softened after a few moments of thought.

 _"_ _Fine."_ They agreed reluctantly. _"But if anyone lays a finger on him, their dead."_

"I expected no less." Haou chuckled; looking a bit more relieved and relaxed than before. Letting his shoulders drop slightly, and resting his head a top of Jaden's. Haou closed his eyes, and just for a moment, savored this peaceful sensation. The man wondered as to how long had it been since he felt like this? This warm, light, feeling that bubbled with in him was so foreign and strange to him. But, it wasn't unpleasant.

This came to an abrupt end though.

Pain once more shot through his chest; almost making him double over and drop the boy.

 _"_ _Haou!"_ Yubel reached out to steady his shoulders. _"Haou, what is going on?!"_ They demanded this time.

"As I stated before," he said through gritted teeth; "I do not have much time." Then, looking up with a determination; fire burning in his golden orbs, he stated; "I will come for you, you and Judei soon. Promise me that you will be here when I return."

 _"_ _I promise."_ They nodded as their eyes began to mist over. Watching as their beloved began to faze in and out once more, but only this time, with much more frequency.

"Yubel…" His voice sounded strained, almost distant; "I love you."

 _"_ _I love you too…"_ The spirit whispered hoarsely as their lover faded from sight along with the vortex they came with, leaving only a sleeping child and Yubel in tears.

* * *

A loud crash reverberated through the king's study knocking books off their shelves and causing loose papers to scatter; his majesty had thankfully landed in a stack of books near his desk after he was violently ejected from the portal. Haou growled lowly and got to his feet. He was bruised a little, a few scratches here and there; but nothing to be concerned about. However, that was not what was hurt. The king stared down at his calloused hands for a moment, and then closed his eyes; he could still feel the warmth of his little brother's body snuggled against him. Yubel's handsome face and calming presence, that moment of peace he had felt for the first time for thousands of years…

 **"** **ERRRAHHHH!"** Haou gave an incensed howl as he assaulted his desk apoplectically by punching the piece of furniture with every bit of rage he could muster at the moment, consequently splintering the wooden structure in half. The contents that were lying on top went flying; escaping the Supreme Kings wrath. His majesty stood there for a moment, expecting to feel pain from his sudden outburst; however, the pain never came. Opening his eyes, the king found his hand (and his entire body for that matter) was covered in a minacious, black flame- highlighted with a deep foul purple.

The king narrowed his eyes as he continued to stare at his hand. It was his power; that he was sure of, but it had never done anything like this before. Nor has it been this strong. Usually, he needed to concentrate to call up his power. However, it materialized on its own in response to the potential of getting himself hurt. Closing his eyes once more, Haou looked within himself-to find the source of this unexplained increase of power.

All at once, he felt something; something he hadn't felt for a very long time. Not since… His eyes snapped open. The king immediately walked to the center of his study; holding out his hand, a ball of black flame instantly formed. Soon, the existing darkness of the room began to gravitate toward it; surrounding the flame with its dark ribbons. The shadows shuttered at the black mass, the king himself; however, continued to stare at his creation with an unreadable expression.

After a while, a chilling smile formed on his majesty's lips causing the shadows in the room to retreat back to their hiding places; and the room to drop in temperature. Oh yes, now he recognized this feeling. The last time he felt like this was when…

"Looks like things have worked out far more than I expected." He chuckled to the darkness. Outside the wind trembled, letting out a low mournful howl-terrified at the things to come.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! I'M ALIVE!**

 **Sorry for the extremely late update... As you guys know, I'm at university at the moment. And those who have to been to university know what the work is like... So, yeah.**

 **I'm not going to be updating this story for at least three weeks-I need to concentrate on my grades. But don't worry, as soon as I'm in the clear, I'll be posting chapters like hot cakes!**

 **Now with that over, let me inform you guys on a few things.**

 **First, I would like to thank Lumaking for their input for this chapter. What do I mean by that? Well, earlier, I asked them if 'Haou should hug the muffin' which translates to 'should Haou hug Jaden?'. I couldn't decide, so thanks for that. Which lead me to my second thing, sometimes I can't decide on what should happen in the chapter, so I'll be setting up poles ever now and then to see what you guys want to do. But, I won't be directly stating it... You guys need to guess what I mean. :3.**

 **Third, I have six more fics planned. Check out my profile for more info.**

* * *

 **Ok, now on to the comments-**

 **Guest- Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **ahmad3970- Thank you, but I have decided not to ship Jaden with anyone in this story.**

 **If I Could Begin to Be - Don't worry, *spoiler* Yubel's not going anywhere!**

 **LumaKing - Thanks! And thank you for waiting patiently, the next chapter is going to be...Fun.**

* * *

 **Like always, don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think.**

 **Till next time everyone~**


	6. As If A String Had Been Cut

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh, all rights belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Warning: this is 5,978 words long.

if you get through this, you get to hold baby Jay.

* * *

The tick of the old grandfather clock reverberated throughout the warmly furnished psychiatrist's office. Outside, the heavy droplets of rain splashed against the windows; which were nearly drowned out by the ticks of the clock.

Jaden sat quietly on a leather fainting couch, clutching his duel monster cards as he kept his eyes low. Yubel's transparent form sat on the boy's right hand side; a comforting arm wrapped around his tense shoulders'. Never in a million years did Yubel ever think it would get this bad. With the reappearance of Haou, the duel spirit thought things would get better; however, the exact opposite happened.

It all started about a week ago, a day after Haou's visit; Jaden was sitting at his desk- deep in concentration. He was working on a bunch of different duel monster cards for a contest, it was something about the winner's cards being shot into space- Yubel didn't know- they were to focused on what happened last night. The pain was still there; finally after being separated for so long, there were together again…Only to be ripped away once more. Yubel decided not to tell Jaden about this encounter, opting out to wait for Haou; since, (in their mind) it would be easier to explain if the other was there. However, Jaden was not a dumb child, the boy sensed something was wrong with the spirit and tried to cheer the other up throughout the day.

"Yubel, Yubel!" The boy shouted as he waved one of his creations in the air. "I finished another one! Come see!"

Snapping out of their trance, Yubel floated over to the ecstatic boy. _"What'ch got Jay?"_ They asked; glancing over the boys drawing.

The drawing seemed to be of a small pink dolphin-like creature. Surrounding it, were sever web-like markings. It was as if the small creature was trapped in some sort of netting.

 _"_ _Jaden, what is this supposed to be?"_ They asked with a tilt of their head; Yubel didn't know why, but something felt familiar about this drawing. Like, they had seen it before somewhere else.

"It's a Chrysalis Dolphin!" The youth replied with glee. "They're a Neo Spacian."

As soon as Jaden said, 'Neo Spacian', Yubel's blood ran cold.

Unbeknownst to Jaden, Neo Spacian's did already exist. They were creatures that lived in one of the twelve dimensions, in a place called Neo Space.

Because of their shy nature, they are rarely seen. The only time Yubel had any kind of contact with a Neo Spacian was a diplomatic mission with Haou and Judai. But if that's the case…Did it mean that Jaden was beginning to subconsciously remember things from his past life? Yubel decided to test this theory by asking the boy a bunch of question's only Judai would've known; surprisingly, Jaden answered wrong on almost every question. So that theory was out the window. Still, Yubel was puzzled. How did Jaden know of the Spacian's existence? The spirit decided to look through the other drawings; in hopes that they would reveal an answer to them.

Instead of answers, Yubel received only more questions.

As Yubel studied the different drawings, they realized that they recognized some such as Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin and Neo-Spacian Dark Panther; however, there were many others's that they did not recognize like Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, Neo-Spacian Drill Mole, and Neo-Spacian Glow Moss. This puzzled Yubel even further, they knew that Jaden wasn't making these creatures up; since they knew that these races did very much exist. But how did Jaden know this?

They were given the answer in the form of the boy's latest drawing.

As Yubel continued to glance over Jaden's drawings, they suddenly felt the hair on the back of their neck stand straight. Turning towards Jaden, Yubel saw a faint black outline around the boy. The spirits eyes widened, it was the Gentle Darkness. Was Jaden tapping into his powers early?

As Yubel continued to watch the boy in uneasy amazement, something caught the spirits eye. Looking back at what Jaden was drawing; Yubel's blood ran cold for a second time. It was a drawing of a rainbow vortex with what appeared to be stars being sucked towards the center of the colorful display. Above the image were two words which made Yubel's heart stop: 'Neo Space'.

Yubel was now at a loss. _How did he know about Neo Space?!_ They thought frantically; eyes unwilling to move from the picture as more details were added on.

 _"_ _Jaden,"_ they began, trying to mask the shock in their voice; _"what is this a picture of?"_

"Neo Space!" The boy replied joyously as he looked up to face the spirit. "It's where the Neo-Spacian's live," he explained.

 _"_ _Who told you that?"_ They asked, trying to ignore the gooseflesh crawling up and down their arms.

"No one did, I saw it." He stated as if it was the simplest question in the world.

 _"_ _What do you mean-"_ Yubel stopped mid sentence as they locked eyes with the boy.

Jaden's usual warm brown eyes were now sporting a golden-brownish look to them; it took every ounce of Yubel's training not to jump back in surprise. But still, the boy noted the shocked look on Yubel's face. When he asked the spirit what was wrong, Yubel shook their head and said; _"I'm fine Jaden, I'm just so surprised…As to how well these turned out! You're going to win for sure!"_ They stated with fake enthusiasm; masking their previous actions. Jaden grinned at their words and immediately went back to their drawing.

There was no doubt in Yubels mind now that Jaden was somewhat tapping into his powers, but what Yubel couldn't figure out was how the boy was doing it. The skill he was using now was a form of spying magic, to be able to watch from the darkness, it came naturally with the powers of the Gentle Darkness. However, Yubel had figured that his powers would not start surfacing until he was much older. There was also to take into account that Jaden only held half of the Gentle Darkness's power; he shouldn't be able to see across dimensions like this. Whatever the case was, Yubel silently hoped that this was the only thing to come of this; that his powers would not grow beyond this point until he was older.

They were wrong.

It was a Wednesday night; Jaden's cards had been launched into space earlier that day and the boy was the very definition if ecstatic. Jaden had been running around, telling everyone he could (the ones who still talked to him) about his cards that he created, and how they were going to infused with space magic, or something along the lines of that nature (Yubel wasn't paying too much attention), and how he couldn't wait until they came back.

Over past three days, Yubel noticed that Jaden's power had calmed down considerably; perhaps what happened before was a fluke? No, that couldn't be it. There were no flukes when it came to the Gentle Darkness.

It was 3 A.M. when Yubel felt the same pricking feeling they had felt, just a few days prior. Gliding over to the boy's sleeping form, Yubel observed their charge for a few minutes. Everything seemed to be alright. Jaden was sleeping peacefully like he had been since Haou's visit, but still Yubel could not shake the feeling that something was off. The spirit shook their head dismissively; and was about to turn around when suddenly Jaden shot up. His eyes were wide and golden, glowing gently like a small fire. This surprised Yubel, giving an audible gasp.

"Yubel…?" He called out to the darkness as his eye's faded back to their normal color.

 _"_ _Y-Yes?"_ They answered, cursing at themselves mentally for allowing that bit unease to their voice.

"I had a bad dream…" Jaden responded.

And so it began.

From that night on, things escalated in a downward spiral. Jaden's bad dreams evolved into all out night-terrors. The first one the boy had was about the destruction of a city. The inhabitances of the city were seen running and screaming as they tried to escape their crumbling homes'. Yubel consulted the boy, and told him that is was nothing but a bad dream. That day at school, Jaden was nodding off at his desk. Two kids that sat in the shadowed part of the class room tried to take advantage of this and throw spit balls at him; Yuble was just about to make a move (this counted as physical, right?) when suddenly, Jaden snapped to attention and looked back at the two kids in the shadows. He had a set glare on his face, as if he knew what they were about to do. The children immediately backed down and Jaden turned around in his desk, muttering something about **spitballs** and what not.

The next night the dream was more vivid. In this dream, people were disappearing left and right as an army flood into the city like rats. Buildings started to collapse upon their arrival; and the echo's of screams increased tenfold. After hearing Jaden's dream, Yubel came to a conclusion: these nightmares that Jaden was experiencing could be memories of the day when the light attacked. Though, Yubel couldn't really remember themselves, they were positive because of the precise detail the boy gave with each dream. Of course, in the morning, Jaden was quite grumpy. Who could blame him though? Two nights without sleep would make anyone irritable; especially if that anyone was a young child. Which was why Jaden was so relieved when he returned from school, the boy barley made it through the day and was looking forward to taking a nice long nap when he got back.

Friday was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Two days without proper sleep had left young Jaden tired and extremely irritable.

"Stupid teacher…" The boy mumbled under his breath as he made his way home from school late that evening.

"To be fair, you did talk back to your teacher today." Yubel pointed out. Though, the spirit did feel that the detention was a bit hindrance; since it would mean less time to nap for Jaden when he came home.

"But she's the one who kept calling on me!" Jaden argued back.

Jaden had gotten detention for talking back to a teacher; not that Yubel minded it was just it was so bazaar for their charge to act like that. It was definitely out of character for Jaden.

"But that still doesn't mean you should talk back to your teacher without reason." Yubel countered calmly. Despite the fact that Yubel believes that these humans are not worth Jaden's time, that does not excuse him for acting like a spoiled brat. Maybe Haou was right? And that they were coddling him too much?

"How would you know?!" He screamed. "You're the one who tried to blow up people just a few days ago!" In that instant black tendrils shot out from his feet; swirling and coiling like serpents; creating mini vibrations in their wake.

"Gah!" Jaden shouted as he jumped back; surprised at the recent development.

"Jaden!" Yubel shouted as they took a step back in order to dodge an unwarranted strike from one of the angry wisps.

"Y-Yubel!" The wisps continued to build in intensity curling around the young boy in a protective manner and lashing out at anything that was close to him.

"H-Help!" He exclaimed through, golden, welling eyes. The poor child had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that this was very scary; and he wanted it to stop right now.

Yubel gritted their teeth; they had no idea where this sudden influx of power came from. In the past, Judai nor Haou ever showed this kind of power at this age. So, why was it showing itself now?

"Jaden!" They called out over the roaring sea of darkness. "I know you're scared right now, but I need to you to calm down!"

"How?!" He wailed back in response.

"Close your eyes' and count backwards from 15!" If Yubel remembered correctly, this was the usual way for adults in this world to calm their children down.

Jaden obeyed and screwed his eyes shut and began to count. Slowly, the wisps died down to a level where Yubel could approach.

Carefully, Yubel approached the boy. When they were close enough, they placed a steady hand on Jaden's shoulder; trying to absorb and suppress the darkness that was radiating off him.

It took only a few minuets' to get the darkness back under control. And by that time, Jaden was ready to go home, a sentiment that Yubel shared. But during their journey home, the spirit could not but help feel as if something as a miss. Why did Jaden's powers suddenly react like that? Yubel did notice the rapid increase in Jaden's power's over the last few days. Could Jaden remembering his past cause his power's to increase, and spin out of control? Yubel wasn't sure. However, what they were sure of was that something going to happen. They didn't know what, but whatever it was it was something important.

That night was the worse out of all of them. Jaden had woken up with a scream; darkness radiating off him in stygian ripples.

"Yubel!" He called out over the roaring shock waves.

Golden eyes watched in horror as the black whips smashed against the walls, sending toys hurling through the air and leaving an ugly scar on his small dresser.

 _This is just like what happened earlier; however, this time it seems…Stronger?_ But the guardian did not have time to ponder this; they needed to get to calm down once more before his room was destroyed.

 _"_ _Jaden!"_ They cried out over the roaring waves of darkness; _"Jaden, do you remember from earlier today? When you counted backwards; I need you to do it again!"_

" **Make it stop**!" He shouted back, eyes tightly screwed shut; hand glued to either side of his head in a vice like grip.

 _"_ _I can't do that until you calm you're self down!"_

"I can't!"

 _"_ _ **Yes you can**_ _!"_ Yubel shouted back with a sharpness that even surprised them. _"You are not powerless in this, Jaden. I can help you, but not until you_ _ **help yourself**_ _."_

Jaden went silent, with only the sound of the thrashing darkness present in the room. As Jaden's silence stretched on, Yubel began to worry that they had been too harsh on them; and was about to speak when- Jaden began to count.

Within minutes, the darkness began to dissipate. Yubel took this opportunity to leap onto the bad, from where ever they were standing, and press their hands onto Jaden's shoulders; suppressing the darkness within.

After the darkness was settled, and Jaden calmed down a bit himself, Yubel inquired about the dream. Reluctantly, Jaden began to describe it.

In a way, this dream was different than the other two. In this dream, it was like if he looking out through a window; or, watching TV. There was a town being destroyed, like the other two; however, unlike the others; there was no army vast army descending upon the defenseless town, no, instead it was only a singular person. This person was dressed head to toe in black armor with a flowing red cape, and spikes jutting out from their sides. From their way of dress, Jaden discerned this person to be some sort of knight. However, this, 'knight', was also surrounded in a purple-black flame. Which led to Jaden concluding that this knight, or who ever this person was, wasn't a good person at all. Jaden's assumptions were proven correct when he watched, terrified, walked down (what he guessed to be) the center of the town blasting who ever tried to stand up to them with black purple flames that shot out of his hands. This knight was merciless to whoever stood up to them; however, Jaden found some relief when this person did not go after anyone who ran away from them. As Jaden watched the knight tare through the town, the black figure suddenly stopped; and looked his direction. Before Jaden could get a clear look at this knight's face, he was blasted with black fire; which resulted in him waking up.

Yubel was concerned, in all of their years; they have never heard of such a knight. Was this a mere act of a child's out of control imagination? Or…Was it something else; something more sinister? Whatever the case, Yubel was not foolish. They knew this was out of their hands, and with the way Jaden's powers are reacting to these nightmares; it would only be a matter of time before he's discovered. The only thing that they could do was to tell one of the adults in Jaden's life what was going on, (leaving out the bit about Yubel and the other duel spirits of course). And he did. Soon, Jaden found himself in a psychiatrist's office; being asked lots of questions, and taking a few written test.

It was concluded that the nightmares were the cause of a poor diet, and that a bit of hypnotherapy should do the trick. This really threw Yubel for a spin, since the spirit would never have thought that people would perceive a destroyed room meant too much chocolate. Though, Yubel wasn't so sure about this, even if it was just to make Jaden forget about his nightmares.

So, they were now; spending a rainy Sunday afternoon inside of a psychiatrist's office.

"Alright Jaden, are you ready to get started?" A cheerful, feminine, voice called out over the old ticks of the grandfather clock and the repetitive pounding of rain against the glass.

Forcing himself to look up, Jaden was met with a pair of large gray eyes and a pretty face. It was Doctor Fonda Fontaine, Jaden's psychiatrist. Doctor Fonda was white, had long dark auburn hair, and an almost too sunny disposition.

"Now Jaden, I want you to know; unlike in the movies, or TV, I can't make you do **anything** that you don't want to do. You are in complete control, understand?" She asked, placing a gentle hand over his-still clutching his deck.

Jaden flinched at the foreign warmth, and Yuble's eye's narrowed. But still, Jaden nodded.

Smiling at the boy's response, Doctor Fonda removed her hand from his and walked over to her big oak desk. There, the doctor pulled out a small, golden, pock watch. Then, moving to the brown leather chair across from Jaden, she asked in a polite; but sweet voice; "Ready?"

Jaden was silent for a while; before looking over at Yuble who was now clutching Jaden's shoulders tightly and growling lowly at the psychiatrist. Their eyes locked for a minute or two, before Yubel let out a sigh and gave a reluctant nod. Now turning his attention to Doctor Fonda, Jaden gave his own nod; though, reluctant like Yubel's.

"Great." She responded. "Alright, Jaden, I'm going to need you to follow this with your eyes without moving your head." She instructed. "Can you do that for me?"

Once again, Jaden gave a small nod. He wasn't really sure about this truthfully, but, if this meant he would stop having bad dreams, (and if Yubel, and his other friends, were there with him) he was willing and ready.

And so began the treatment. It only took about a minute or two of following the pocket watch, for Jaden finally slip into a trance.

"Now Jaden, if you can hear me; I want you to nod your head. Can you do that?" Doctor Fonda asked.

Immediately, Jaden gave a slow shake of his head.

"Great, now I need you to envision yourself within your mind. Can you do that?" Jaden gave a slow nod of his head before setting about the task ask of him. Soon, he could see himself within the inky blackness of his mind.

"Fantastic, you are doing so well Jaden. Now, I need you to create a door within your mind. And behind that door is a room full of all sorts of different colored strings. These strings are long, short, or in-between and connect too many different things; especially to your nightmares. Can you do that?" Jaden, once again, gave a slow nod.

Inside of Jaden's mindscape, the boy went to work imagining the door and all the strings behind it.

"Alright, once you're done; I need you to let me know by nodding your head. Are you finished?" Jaden gave no response. Despite what Doctor Fonda believed, this was harder than she made it out to be. It took every ounce of concentration to make the door appear within his mind.

After waiting for another minute or two, Doctor Fonda asked again; "Are you finished?" This time however, Jaden had completed creating the door; strings attached (pun intended).

After receiving Jaden's nod, Doctor Fonda smiled. "Good job Jaden. Now, I need you to envision yourself opening the door and step inside the room you created. Are you ready?"

Jaden nodded, and within his mind Jaden envisioned himself reaching up and grasping the door knob. Turning it, Jaden pushed it open; letting it fall back. Stepping inside, Jaden found himself surrounded by different glowing colors of string…And Mirrors? That was strange. Jaden was under the impression that only strings would be here. Actually, he was sure of it. But before he could ponder more on the matter, Doctor Fonda's voice cut through.

"Did you go through the door?"

On the outside, Doctor Fonda waited patiently for a response from her patient. While Yubel's grip tightened once more. The Gentle Darkness was stirring, they could feel it. Was it because of this so called, 'Doctor'? If so, should they stop this, 'treatment', right here and now? Encase it accidently unleash Jaden's powers?

 _If I posses her now, then-_ Yubel's thoughts were interrupted with the nodding of Jaden's head in response to the Doctor's question.

If Jaden wanted to go through with this…They'll let him. At least until it endangers him reviving his powers; that's when Yubel will pull the plug. **You can be sure of that.**

"Next, Jaden you need to find the string attached to your nightmares. All you have to do is concentrate; nod your head once you find it."

Back inside Jaden's mind, the boy went to work trying to find the string connected to his nightmares.

This (again) wasn't easy. There were so many strings, each with a different color and purpose; it was kind of over whelming (even though he **was** concentrating). Eventually; however, he did find the desired string.

It was located in a far back corner of the room, away from the others. It was black, with a gold seam twisting through it. Though, there was a dark-purple seam also twisting through it from the top. And he wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but it seemed like the purple thread was over taking the gold. The string was hung from the floor, and appeared to be hanging from the center of a large suspended mirror above.

As Jaden approached the strangely placed string, a feeling began to well within his chest. It wasn't a bad feeling per say. In fact it felt gentle. However, there was nervousness to it as well; almost fearful.

Back in the outside world, once the boy's slumped form nodded; Doctor Fonda let out a small sigh; which in turn, made Yubel narrow their eyes' at the doctor.

"Okay, we only have two more things to do; then we'll be all done. Now what I need you to do is imagine a pair of scissors. Do that first."

Inside of Jaden's string room, Jaden hadn't even begun to think about a pair of scissors before one appeared in his hand.

The scissors were black in color, with a gold stripe down the middle. There was also something strange about the scissors though, something was different about them. But, then again, these were scissors he was imagining inside his head. So, it could be just his imagination.

After nodding, he heard Doctor Fonda's voice filter through once more.

"Great job!" She praised. "There's one more thing to do, I need you to cut the rope. Once you do, I need you to nod your head. Good luck, I know you can do it."

"'Cut the rope'?" Jaden parroted as he felt his stomach begin to turn.

Jaden glanced around nervously before taking hold of the rope; why did he feel so nervous about cutting it? Was something going to happen to him if he did? For a moment, he decided to not cut the rope. Doctor Fonda did say that she can't make him do anything that he didn't want to do. However, there was something inside him urging him to cut the rope.

Biting his lip, Jaden raised his scissors. He decided to cut where the golden seam and the purple seam met. He didn't know why, but for some reason it felt right.

As he began sawing away the rope, he found that the rope itself was thicker than it looked. And it took a lot of effort to just cut through one piece of it. However, when he did; he suddenly felt as if someone had pricked him; making him drop the scissors.

In Doctor Fonda's office, things were in utter chaos. Well, at least to Yubel they were. The storm outside was in full swing as the rain pelted the windows like bullets. Low thunder shook the ground, making the room vibrate somewhat. The ticks from the grandfather clock got louder with every second that passed; tick, tick, tick. It was like the whole world was waiting anticipation for something to happen. Something Yubel was sure that they did not want to see. If anyone could see them, they would say that the spirit look a little on edge what with how tightly they were now gripping the boy's shoulders', their wings slightly raised; as if they were ready to take fight at any moment, and that nervous look that their heterochromic eyes' held.

As soon as Jaden's face scrunched up however, that was it. They were finish with this foolish psychiatrist; Yubel was not going to let this continue any longer. Just as Yubel moved to possess Doctor Fonda, they heard a voice; which made them stop in their tracks.

 _ **Let it be cut** … _It whispered. Though, 'whispered' would not be the correct word for it. The whisper was more of a feeling than a voice, a feeling gently letting Yubel know that everything was ok.

Inside of Jaden's mind, Jaden was bending over to pick up the scissors that he had just dropped when he happened to catch a glimpse of his reflection on the ceiling. He paused and looked up. Starring back at were a pair of golden eyes where his brown should have been. However, this did not scare him. If anything, they almost felt natural.

Picking up the scissors, Jaden stood up and then tried to stand on his toes; trying to get a better look. Suddenly, his warm golden eyes flashed to a sickly pale color making him rear back. It was only for a moment, but the sight of those sickly eyes made him feel extremely uneasy.

 ** _Hurry_.**

A voice caught his attention.

 ** _Hurry_**.

 _**Hurry**._

 _**Hurry**!_

It repeated urgently.

"What?" Jaden blinked. Surprisingly, Jaden wasn't at all terrified at this disembodied voice. It was gentle, and nice. But it also sounded strained, like it was worried about something.

 ** _It must be cut._**

 ** _Before two becomes one!_**

Jaden didn't understand what the voice was going on about; however, he did hear the urgency that it spoke. So, rolling up his sleeves, Jaden gave a serious face and went back to work where he left off.

In no time at all, Jaden had cut through almost all of the rope. All he needed to do was to give it one more snip, and he'll be finished.

Readjusting his grip on the rope, Jaden took a deep breath and… "SNAP!" The rope was cut. The next thing Jaden remembered was the sound of glass breaking above, a scream of pain, and his vision turning white.

"BOOM!" Thunder shook the small office making the lights flicker; as light danced across the dark sky, lighting everything up for a brief moment.

Yubel jolted, and Jaden's eyes snapped open.

"Welcome back." Doctor Fonda smiled warmly. "Did you cut the string?" She asked as the old grandfather clock chimed softly in the back ground.

Jaden looked around for a moment before responding; "Yes."

This surprised Yubel. In all this time, Jaden hasn't spoken a single word. This made them feel somewhat relieved.

"Do you remember anything about your nightmares?" Doctor Fonda asked.

Jaden drew his brows together for a moment before shaking his head, and adding a small smile.

"Excellent! I'll go phone your mom and dad, and let them know that they can pick you up now." With that, Doctor Fonda left allowing Jaden to freely smile up at Yubel.

It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, no longer did he feel the drowning fear, no longer did he feel the increasing paranoia; all of it was gone. And he could help but smile about that.

Yubel returned his smile with one of their own. It seems, like the nightmare was over; finally. Though, despite this, Yubel could not but help but feel that a line was drawn in the sand today. The only problem was that they didn't know which side of the line they were on.

* * *

It was as if a string had been cut. Haou cried out, immediately falling to the ground; pain shooting up and down his being. He lied upon the stone floor, cursing at his weakness for several hours, until the pain subsided enough for him to move about.

Wincing with every step he took, the king retreated to his study.

"Something's wrong…" And he wasn't talking about his sudden, 'attack'.

No, he was talking about something on a much deeper level. Spiritual almost.

Forcing himself to stand straight, Haou closed his eyes and looked within himself to see what the problem was. Within seconds Haou's pale-golden eyes snapped open and he let out an infuriated hiss.

" **WHAT**?!"

It was gone. All of he had obtained over the last few days, it was all gone.

It begun a few days prior, right after being evicted from Judai's dimension- Haou had noticed a sudden influx of the Gentle Darkness's power. As the days grew on, he became stronger and stronger. At one point he was able to use his spying magic (it came naturally with those who hold the power of the Gentle Darkness) without an incantation. The king was thrilled.

Two days ago, he decided to test his powers on a village that harbored those infected with the light. Least to say, it was a success.

There was a side of him that was curious about his sudden bout of power; after all, he hadn't been this powerful since…His brother and Yubel were with him. When two was one. Maybe that was it. Perhaps it was his half of the Gentle Darkness calling out to his brothers? Were they resonating? Or, was it something completely different? Whatever the case was, the king was going to be reunited with his brother and lover **soon.**

Well, that was until a few hours ago.

It wasn't that his powers of the Gentle Darkness were gone. They were just weakened, considerably. As well as his powers he had obtained over centuries. They will recover in time, but time his majesty did not have.

Glancing out the window (he forgot to pull the curtains), he saw it was evening- almost time for the meeting before the planned invasion. One that he was going to have to call off.

Before leaving his study, the king tried to summon his spying portal through his usual means. When nothing appeared, fury engulfed him; but he quickly bit it down. Now was not the time for this. But mark his words, when he finds out whoever did this to him; he. **Will. Make. Them. Pay.**

The meeting went as smoothly as he predicted; an uproar of complaints were sent his way, but one look from his pale eyes and the room was silenced.

Though, his voice was usually monotone, when it came to speaking; it was his eyes that held the power and authority that made him the Supreme King of the twelve dimensions.

Later that night he found himself surrounded by armed men. It appeared that his generals were more upset with him than he thought. They had foolishly thought that cornering him in his part of the castle that they would actually succeed in killing him? Ridiculous. Though, there still was a chance; with his power weakened an all. However, he wasn't going to let these fools know that.

"Move." He stated in his usual monotone voice.

Some of the soldiers flinched when he spoke, good.

"Don't listen to him men!" A voice shouted.

 _Must belong to the leader of these fools._ The king thought silently.

The king wasn't disappointed. Stepping out of the foolish crowd was a face he barely recognized. He believed it be one of the new generals, a young foolhardy thing; green when it came to war.

"We have been waiting months for this invasion! And for what?! For someone to put a stop to this?!"

"I don't have to explain myself to someone like you. Your imbecilic nature would never allow you to comprehend. " A ghost of a smile appeared on the kings face as he mocked the rebel.

The general was silent for a moment before his face twisted in anger; "YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME!" He roared.

"Point proven." Haou stated with another taunting smile.

"THAT'S IT!" The rebel howled as he lifted a large battle axe from his side and held it up as if to take a swing at the dark king.

In an instant the king was already at a ready stance with a hand tightly grasping the hilt of his sword; despite the protest of his screaming muscles.

But before the traitor could take another step, he fell; blood pooling around his fallen corpse. Haou straightened as one after the other; men fell to some invisible force. Their facing forever twisted with horror and fear.

It wasn't until the last man fell did Haou finally speak up. "If you're looking for a reward, you will not get one. I could have easily taken the traitors. And if you are some sort of assassin, you may try to kill me," he smiled; "if you can, that is."

"I wish not to kill you." A voice called out.

Slowly, the shadows began to reveal a blood stained figure (blood from the men that they killed?). "Nor do I wish for gold, or any kind of material possession." They explained as they approached the king.

"I only wish to serve you. After all, what is a king without his **knight**?" The figure asked with a smirk upon their lips.

The king's sharp golden eyes narrowed even further as the figure bent their knee and gave a low bow before him.

His majesty was about to make some sort of scathing remark when suddenly, a realization hit him.

Oh yes, now he recognized him. Perhaps, it was this person who was watching him from the shadows not two days ago.

* * *

Well this was a work out!

 **Yubel: Took you long enough.**

I had finals! Give me a break.

 **Haou: Excuses.**

Hey! Keep up with that attitude, and I won't let you hold little Jaden.

 **Haou: Who says I want to hold him. *Darkness flares around him like angry dirt dobbers***

Anyway... Chapter six is out! Thanks for waiting so long. Life got in the way. Also, to those who made it this far, congratulations! Make sure you get those hugs in because this will probably be the last time we see baby Jay since next chapter, we'll kick off when he's a teen. So get those hugs while you can!

 **Haou: *Mincing glare***

Or...While you're still breathing...

* * *

Lumaking - Yes it is sweet, but only towards Yubel.

If I Could Begin to Be - *SHOVES COOKIES INTO MOUTH* No problem! Next time Yubel deals with their greatest challenge yet, teenager Jaden.

OneWhoCharms - Don't worry, I am.

JaneValentine007 - Thank you so much! Hopefully, this had enough suspense and curiosity for you.

* * *

And as always, please don't be afraid to leave a comment, or a review.

Because (as I recently found out) comments do help the writing process.


End file.
